Home Alone
by moi-moi819
Summary: PWP. AU. One-shot. Characters may be OOC. When faced with the question of "Algebra homework or boyfriend", which will Kagome choose?


PWP. AU. One-shot. Characters may be OOC (some people would be stupid and complain about that later).

* * *

Kagome laid on her bed, doing her Algebra II homework. The fifteen-year-old teenager still questioned why she was in that class in the first place. She knew she was _horrible _at math, why did teachers have to say things like "I know you can do better" and "You're not trying your hardest". Kagome was ready to give up and burn her Algebra book.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to the voice in her doorway. Her mother, in a purple spaghetti strap, silk dress and silver strappy heels, stood in the doorway. She pulled a piece of paper out of her silver clutch.

"Your father and I are going out tonight. Souta's staying at a friends house and Jii-chan is spending another day in Osaka. Here's a list of numbers in case of an emergency. There's dinner in the fridge, we'll both have our cell phones, and make sure you don't let anyone in that you don't know," Ai said.

"I know mom. I've stayed home before," Kagome said.

"Just want to make sure your safe, Love," Ai said and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Kagome's father, Daisuke, could be heard calling for his wife to hurry. Kagome saw her parents out.

When both were gone and of the property, Kagome let out a sigh. She rushed back upstairs, but slowed down when she remembered her homework was waiting for her. She entered her room and closed the door slowly.

"Hey."

Kagome turned to the voice in shock, but calmed down when she saw Inuyasha. He was wearing a black t-shirt with striped gray button up(unbuttoned) over it and black jeans.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

He pointed behind him with his thumb, "Window."

She peeked behind her to see the window open wide. _Of course… he couldn't come in through the front door…_

"You can't come through the front door like a normal person?" she asked and took her textbook away from him.

"Your dad was there," he said as if it explained everything…which it did.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. Inuyasha was her boyfriend of a year and a half. They had gone to the same high school when he was still a senior, but now he was out of school… lucky. Unfortunately for her, she was a sophomore with the strictest dad in the world.

"If you hadn't made such a bad first impression on him, he wouldn't hate you," Kagome said and continued her homework.

"How was I supposed to know he would have walked in right then? Besides, it wasn't like _you _weren't enjoying yourself," he said and leaned against her desk. Kagome blushed. Her father had first met Inuyasha with his hands up her shirt. Of course her father wouldn't approve of her having a boyfriend, let alone Inuyasha.

He had said, "The boy screams of trouble! Don't you see his _clothes! _His pants are hanging half of his ass! He even called me 'pops'! Not to mention that he was touching my daughter-_my __**daughter- **_in her secret places! No man should touch a woman in her secret places until they're married! Married! If I catch him in my house or even _near_ my daughter again, I'll kill him. Kill. Him!"

Inuyasha wasn't the model boyfriend to her father, but her mother _adored _him. Inuyasha always gave her his respect. She welcomed him as her own son and he would do almost anything for her. Why couldn't he have that kind of relationship with her dad?

"Whether I was enjoying it or not doesn't matter," Kagome said.

"So you admit you were."

"Is there a particular reason as to why you're here?" Kagome asked quickly to change the subject.

Inuyasha caught on to her attempt, but let it slide. He had more important things to do. "I was in my room, bored. Then I realized I had a totally awesome and cute girlfriend," he said and sat next to her on her bed.

"_Just _cute," Kagome played along.

"Beautiful. Amazingly attractive. _Sexy," _Inuyasha said, punctuating his last word with a kiss to Kagome's collar bone. Kagome's eyes opened immediately. Since her back was to him, she turned and pushed him away with her hands.

"Not now, Inuyasha. I have a lot of homework to do and I can't afford to be distracted right now," Kagome said. In truth, it was only three more problems, but he didn't need to know that.

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow and picked up her notebook. He scanned over the problems before saying, "3.92, x=15, and 346."

Kagome took back her book from him and checked over the problems. He was right. Damn him… while Kagome was busying herself with her homework, Inuyasha began nipping and nuzzling her neck. Kagome tried to ignore him as she wrote in the answers.

When he took her earlobe into his mouth, she broke her pencil point. With difficulty, she pressed down on the eraser of the mechanical pencil and began writing again.

_Fifteeeeen… three hundred and forty- oh god- six._

Kagome was trying to think of reasons as to why they couldn't have sex, but was failing at coming up with reasons and thinking altogether… maybe she should check over her work…

"You're done with this," Inuyasha said and took the books away from her. Slowly, he slipped his hand up her white tank top.

"M-my parents could come home early," she said, brokenly.

"No, they won't. just relax," Inuyasha said into her ear and pushed her back on her bed. He played with her breasts through her bra and continued his attacks on her neck and jaw line.

"Is this _all _you came over for?" Kagome asked.

"That and I haven't seen you in weeks. But, now that your exams are finished, I can do this more often," Inuyasha said.

Kagome was going to argue with him, but her brain was temporarily shut off due to Inuyasha removing her bra and tank top. His mouth attacked her breasts and Kagome arched her back in response. He kept on teasing her, while she tried to take off his shirts. After a few tries, she had both his shirts off and on the floor. He sat up in front of her and Kagome reached up to run her hands over his front. Inuyasha unbuttoned her jean shorts and pulled them off her to reveal her white silk panties. He was over her a second later.

More than in the mood, Kagome began tugging at Inuyasha's jeans. He played with her breasts and slowly moved his hands down lower. Kagome moaned and arched her back when he slipped his middle and index fingers into her. She squirmed in delight under him.

"I really missed you, Gome," he said. Kagome nodded and started moving along with his fingers. She moved her fingers through his midnight dark hair and brought his head down for a kiss. Inuyasha pumped his fingers in her in her until he felt her muscles clamps down on them and her whole body shudder in pleasure. He removed his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance before entering her. They moved together for a while until Kagome gave up on trying to meet his thrusts and relaxed. She came two seconds after he did.

She was starting to miss her caring, overprotective, overbearing, jealousy prone boyfriend. For weeks, she was hoping he would visit right in the middle of her studying so they could talk and maybe go out. But, he had respected that she needed her space and time to study. He was so understanding.

Inuyasha moved to lay at Kagome's side on her bed. There was more to his visit. At first, it wasn't about sex at all. He was actually coming over to tell her something it had taken him a year to realize. He loved her. But, she just had to get him distracted with her shorts, wild sexy hair, and soft pink lips. So, sex had come first. But, with that out of the way, he could tell her now.

"Kagome?" he asked. When he got no respond, he looked over to her. She was snoring softly at his side. Inuyasha sighed. Now he would have to dress her and himself before he left… Maybe, he would tell her next time he came to visit.

**

* * *

I, personally, don't approve of pre-marital sex and don't encourage it in anyway, much less unprotected sex. If you gathered otherwise form this fic, sorry… but, what are you gonna believe? My **_**actual words **_**or a fan **_**fiction**_** work? 'Till next time…**

**Moi-Moi.**


End file.
